User talk:AllenLC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Lopez the Heavy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 13:39, April 19, 2010 images here's what people don't realise. you don't have to ask my permission to do anything, feel free to improve whatever you wish. --WhellerNG 20:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) well......the reason im asking is because i dont understand how you insert pictures.......If you could give a fast run-through of how to insert pictures, or let me know how i could learn, that would be awesome. Hey, uhm about your added page "District" they didnt use the map District from Halo 2 vista they used Turf from the Killtacular Mappack and not to mention that Turf had the Bending Machines with the Rooster Teeth logo on them. - a RvB Fan To: RvB FAN My Bad. Ill take care of that Tex It's not an inconsistency because we are told in Season 5 that someone (Gary) teleported Wyoming away before she could get a look at his logs. --WhellerNG 16:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah! My bad, i forgot all about that. AllenLC 16:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Wyoming disappeared, but Tex states she was able to download the logs beforehand. She just didnt find anything to tell her who Omega's host was. Wyoming was nervous because he didnt want to get beaten up. Would you? But i got a question about that. The caption for Recovery One states that it takes place after Season 5 (i always thought it was before or during, cause otherwise Wash took a long time to get on the scene). If Wyoming disappeared from the base and all his clones where killed at the end of Season 5, then who attacks Wash in the first episode? Did one Wyoming clone survive and, assuming he knew AI's arent deleted, come back to steal Delta. If so, how did he know Delta wasnt deleted and does this mean he is still alive? Ironreaper 12:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) You're right.....Cuz when Wash gets there, the bodies of York, Wyoming, and the 2 henchman are there. But then the white body (Wyoming obviously) escapes......Idk, man....it doesnt add up...Yknow, I know its still speculation, kinda, but i still think its safe to say that Agent Wyoming should be listed as Active. AllenLC 02:35, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hell, maybe the True Original Wyoming never went to Blood Gulch........ AllenLC 02:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually i was wrong. I looked back again and Recovery One takes place during Season 5, so Wyoming probably left for Blood Glutch after escaping Wash. In that case, Wyoming is probably dead. Ironreaper 04:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Still though, he shouldnt be there. He was teleported away by Gamma, so his body shouldnt be there. talk pages NEVER delete anything in a talk page. --WhellerNG 00:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) srry, man AllenLC 03:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Season 5 Up to you. If nobody else does, I plan on diving into season 5 later tomorrow. --31stCenturyMatt 04:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC)